1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshade, more particularly to a sunshade with an upright post and which is suitable for outdoor use so as to provide a temporary shade.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sunshade of the type which is generally used in beaches and during picnics. As illustrated, the conventional sunshade includes an upright post 10, a rib assembly 13 mounted collapsibly at a top end of the upright post 10 and a runner 11 sleeved slidingly on the upright post 10. The upright post 10 is formed with a plurality of radial through-holes 100. The rib assembly 13 includes a plurality of upper ribs 131 and a plurality of lower ribs 12 which respectively have a first end pivoted to a respective one of the upper ribs 131 at an intermediate portion thereof and a second end pivoted to the runner 11. A locking pin 14 is attached to the runner 11 by means of chains. After the runner 11 is moved axially along the upright post 10 to a position to stretch collapsibly a top cloth 130 above the upper ribs 131 of the rib assembly 13, the locking pin 14 is inserted into the corresponding through-hole 100, thereby retaining the rib assembly 13 at the stretched position to provide a temporary shade.
In order to open the conventional sunshade 1, the rib assembly 13 must be pushed upward by the runner 11 so as to stretch the rib assembly 13 and consequently, the top cloth 130 above the latter. After the rib assembly 13 has been opened to a desired height, the rib assembly 13 is retained temporarily thereat by the use of one hand, while the locking pin 14 is inserted into a corresponding through-hole 100 of the upright post 10 with the use of the other hand. Since the conventional sunshade 1 is relatively large and heavy, it is inconvenient and difficult to retain the rib assembly 13 at the desired height with the use of only one hand.